Loving you in every way
by Amy Ravenheart
Summary: Dante and Zhalia are left alone in his house. What happens when Dante decides that it is time to take their relationship to a new level and make a new step? *Rating changed into M in the third chapter*
1. Coexistence of the team

**And here we go again! A brand new story about our fav team! It is rated T for a reason (which is mostly Amy's dirty mouth ;) and her love towards playing with people on her own evil way), but it will soon change into M (because of Dante and Zhalia!). There will be anti-Sophie, so if you dislike it, jump over that part. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

"We will go home, we will go home, we will go home, over the mountains!" Amy sang and chuckled when she heard Dante's annoyed sigh.

Ignoring it, she went on humming the song to herself, not caring that she was irritating her mentor like that. Dante barely opened his mouth to shut her up, when Lok started to sing with her.

"Why are you punishing me?" he muttered and looked up at the sky.

Zhalia looked at him in a calm way, not saying a word. She shook her head a bit at the singing teens and went on reading the book in her hands.

Everyone in the team was happy, except for Dante and Sophie. Dante was irritated by the singing because his head hurt from before, and Sophie was pissed at Amy for arguing with her and having fun with Lok.

_'He should pay attention to me, not her!' _she thought to herself with deep jealousy.

_'The morning started completely wrong… She shouldn't even have been there!' _she thought again and frowned.

**_Xxx Flashback_**

Dante, Zhalia and Amy were still in Sweden, in the little cottage at the lake Ymsen for almost a week now.

After Zhalia saved Dante and he got better he wanted to go back to the hotel and finally go home, but the two females rejected his idea.

"You still need to rest" Zhalia kept telling him whenever he wanted to go.

He really wanted to get home but he didn't want to face his girlfriend's wrath.

Although Zhalia was always gentle and loving with him, there were moments when she placed him back on his place with a few sharp words and a bit higher tone. Of course he knew she was doing it because she loves him, but sometimes him, but it something really hurt his ego.

Finally, the sixth day the girls decided that it is safe to go out and walk back to the hotel.

Dante would be jumping with joy if he didn't wake up with the horrible headache he had. He knew that the girls would decide to stay one more day because of it, so he kept silent about it. When they got ready and took everything they needed, they headed back to the little town.

After a really long walk (which took almost 4 hours) they saw the hotel.

"Wow, very nice!" Amy said when they went in and she saw all the splendor of the place.

She wasn't as amazed about it as Zhalia was, but she did appreciate the sight.

Being together with the vampire world's richest vampire had its positive sides. And what lovely and exclusive sides they were! Amy looked around and smiled a bit.

"I actually feel like singing something from a Disney-princess movie" she giggled.

"No, please don't!" Dante said with an exhausted voice.

Amy looked at him and made a hurt expression.

He realized that it sounded rude and he decided to correct himself quickly.

"You have a really nice voice, but my head really hurts now. When it stops you can sing as much as you wish" he promised with a smile. Amy smiled a bit and nodded, understanding him.

As they went up into the room Dante and Zhalia shared, a surprise was waiting for them. Actually, two surprises.

As they opened the door, they saw Lok and Sophie sitting on the big bed, discussing something.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked with surprise, clearly remembering that he sent them to a camp.

"Metz sent us as back-up" Sophie cheered when she saw him.

"Gosh, I am so happy to see you! Are you not happy to see me... I mean, us as well?" she asked and tried to smile in a seductive way.

_'Gods, here she goes again with her crush on him'_ Zhalia thought and her chocolate colored eyes darkened with anger.

As Amy felt her anger, she went deeper into the room, sensing a fight coming up.

"Amy!" Lok cheered and jumped up from the bed.

"Lok!" she cheered as well and literally jumped at him.

Doing so she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, while Lok slipped his palms on her ass to keep her up like that.

They hugged tightly like that until Lok finally let her slip off of his body after a long minute.

"You didn't greet me like that when you saw me" Sophie frowned at Lok forgetting about Dante in less than a second.

Zhalia sighed with some relief that the younger backed away from him, but she sensed the tension in the air when Sophie looked at Amy in a killing way.

_'Didn't she learn for now that she can't go against Amy?'_ she asked herself and shook her head a bit.

"Maybe because you don't deserve it, princess" Amy answered with a grin, an evil and dangerous tone edging her voice.

She knew exactly why Sophie reacted like this. The jealousy was so obvious on her face.

_'She didn't care about Lok for so long, not even when it was obvious that he had a mad crush on her. But whenever he finds a girlfriend or he likes someone she has to screw his plan up. Now it's my turn to screw her plan'_ she said herself with a fiery lust to argue.

"How do you know what do I deserve or not?" Sophie answered in an arrogant way.

"Here we go again" Dante muttered and sighed deeply.

"Zhaal, dear," he turned to her, "could you please reserve tickets for an evening flight to Venice? Put them on my name" he said calmly. Zhalia nodded her head silently.

"Oh, and wake me an hour before we're leaving the hotel" he added and kissed her softly.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute, being all sweet and gentle. When it ended Dante moved across the room, maneuvering between the two arguing teens, and lay down on the bed.

Although Amy and Sophie were arguing, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

Zhalia walked over to him and covered him with a blanket, smiling

The moment they left the cottage she realized that he had a headache, but she also knew that he wanted to get back to Venice as soon as possible.

_'How can someone be so stubborn? I'll have to work on that one with him'_ she thought with a smile.

They lived nicely together, almost never arguing, but from time to time she had to show him that she's an independent woman and that she can take care of herself.

The last time they argued it was about a lone mission which Metz gave Zhalia. It wasn't a big deal for her, but Dante didn't want to let her go. They were arguing for some time, but at the end Dante had to give in. Sometimes she was so stubborn that no-one and nothing could stop Zhalia from what she had in mind.

_'He will have to get used to that'_ Zhalia smiled and turned around to calm the two girls before they start a real, physical fight.

"Oh, I know exactly what you deserve. A nice, hard, bitch-slap!" Amy growled at Sophie.

"Oh really? So tell me, since you know all the answers, how does someone get to be your age and still be irritating and arrogant as Hell?" the other girl spat back.

"It's a gift my dear. One does not simply becomes irritating AND arrogant on its own" Amy winked at her.

"You're such a barbarian! An animal!" Sophie said with a little hiss.

"Now you're mentioning animals. The ZOO called, saying the cage with the gorillas is empty. They want to know if you will go back freely or should they pick you up" Amy said and grinned when her 'opponent' turned red with anger.

"You little…"

"Please shut your mouth. Whenever you open it, only crap comes out. I really can't decide if I should offer you a peppermint or toilet paper" Amy said again, not even wanting to listen to Sophie.

She had enough of the rich girl behaving like she was better than everyone else, stepping on them all whenever she felt like. Right now she felt like putting her on the place, and she enjoyed it with her whole heart.

When it looked like she is going to win this little fight, Sophie decided to go deeper with the insults.

"You do realize that you're not even human, right? You are nothing more that a leech who is living to feed from others" she said, knowing Amy is pretty vulnerable at this theme.

_'There will be blood if she goes on like this' _Lok thought when he looked at Amy's expression.

It was grim for a moment, but in a second her grin came back, accompanied with her fangs.

"I do know that, little girl. So, want me to represent you how I do it?" she asked and took a step towards her.

Sophie gave a little scared scream as she saw the open threat. Quickly she stepped backwards from Amy. She wasn't going to offer the vampire girl an easy access to her blood, which she considered royal and almost sacred.

"You… You wouldn't dare! Zhalia, tell her to stop! She can't do that!" she looked at the older female, asking for protection.

Zhalia looked at the two girls, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to be on Sophie's side, but she couldn't let Amy really bite her.

Amy saw her hesitation and stepped between her and Sophie, but leaving enough space for Sophie to run away.

"No one can save you my dear. Not Zhalia, Lok or Dante" she said and flashed her fangs again.

At this point Sophie screamed and run out of the room.

"Run bitch, run" Amy said with a victorious grin on her lips, her fangs gone now.

Lok wanted to go after Sophie, but Zhalia caught his arm.

"Don't. She will only yell and scream at you and make herself look like the victim. Let her go wherever she wants. She should learn that not everything is as she would like it" she said calmly.

_'Yeah, and learn not to argue with a vampire'_ she added to herself.

Lok was unsure a bit at first, but then he shrugged a bit and went back to Amy.

_**Xxx Flashback end**_

Sophie put on her earphones and went to listen to her iPod, while Lok and Amy giggled and laughed.

Dante tried to ignore them but it was pretty hard because they were seated right behind him; Sophie at the window, Lok in the middle and Amy at the end.

Zhalia was sitting beside Dante and when she saw him sighing deeply a few times, she put down her book and placed her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft way. She could see on him that he's not feeling well.

"Nothing. I'm alright" he said quickly.

"No you're not. I can see it on you" Zhalia shook her head and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're feverish" she said and reached for her bag.

She took out a bottle of water and a pill and with determination pushed them into his hands.

"Drink it" With that she picked up her book and went on reading.

"I thought you hate pills" Dante shrugged while taking the pill.

"I do, but I do have a few with myself. Just in case" she smiled.

"So do I" her companion answered.

"Really? Where?" "In… In my traveling bag" he made an innocent face.

"Ah, of course. Should I ask the pilot to pull over so we could take your bag?" she asked with her usual sarcasm.

"No, thank you" Dante shook his head a bit.

"Are you always this sarcastic Zhalia?" Lok asked from behind her. Without answering him, she turned the next page and went on reading.

"Hello?" the boy said and tapped her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, I'm reading" she answered not looking up. Without any warning Lok grabbed the book from her hand and started to laugh. Zhalia turned behind with a little sigh.

"Lok, give it back" she said in a gentle voice.

"Aww, she's all nice now. Here you are" Amy said and gave her back the book, feeling that behind the sweet voice was a poisonous tongue, ready to scold the boy.

"Thank you" Zhalia answered and took the book.

"Why are you so sarcastic all the time?" Lok asked again.

"Sarcasm is the only barrier between my hand and someone's face being slapped" she answered calmly, getting comfortable in her seat again.

"So that means that you feel like slapping Dante?" Lok asked and grinned a bit.

Dante looked at Zhalia the moment when she looked at him. She smiled a bit and shook her head.

"I would never slap him" she said and kissed Dante's cheek.

Without any words Lok and Amy left them alone, chuckling and giggling behind them.

Dante placed his head on Zhalia's shoulder, looking at her.

"What are you reading?" he asked casually. "Um, a book" Zhalia answered and chuckled a bit.

"You don't say?" he looked at her in a serious way, but when she started to laugh he laughed as well.

"May I read with you?"

"Sure" she nodded.

Dante sat up, placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his body.

Following his movement, Zhalia placed her head comfortably on his shoulder and went on reading. Dante rested his arm around her waist, while his face was buried in her raven hair.

After almost ten minutes Zhalia laughed a bit.

"You do realize that the book is on Dutch, right?" she looked up at the man holding her close. His eyes were closed and a big smile appeared on his lips.

"U-huh" he said shortly and nuzzled her. She snuggled close to him with a smile and enjoyed his presence.

* * *

After a long flight from Sweden to Italy, the plane finally landed on the airport.

As soon as they took their luggage Sophie said goodnight and disappeared.

Lok wanted to do the same when Dante got a message. When he opened it and read it, he made a little face.

"What now?" Zhalia asked with curiosity.

"Metz wants some reports. We have to tell him about the mission, Lok about the camp and Amy has some paperwork" he grinned at the vampire girl.

She swallowed hard and made an innocent, angelic face.

"But Dante…" she started with a sweet voice and blinked at him with her huge green eyes. Everyone knew that not even Dante could say no to her pretty face when she decided to look innocent and cute.

"No, don't even try to leave me alone!" Lok told her and stopped her acting. She frowned a bit but nodded her head.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming as well. But I have a condition you have to fulfill" she grinned at the blond boy. When he saw the grin, he looked at her with a suspicious glance.

"I don't like this. What is it about?" Amy leaned close to him so no one would hear her but him.

"I need a slave for tonight" she admitted silently and chuckled a bit

When she retreated from Lok, she saw him blush for a minute before he took the pose of a philosopher, deciding about something really important. She giggled and poked him lightly.

"Tick-tack, tick-tack, hurry up honey" she urged him.

Dante and Zhalia looked at them with curiosity, but said nothing.

"Hmm, what do you offer me if I say yes?" Lok asked, still thinking.

Amy chuckled when she realized how seriously he took the offer. She was only having fun, but now eve she started to consider her offer a bit seriously.

_Why the Hell not?'_ she shrugged mentally and grinned at Lok.

"Oh, not much. Just pleasure. A lot of hot, wet, enjoyable, exhausting pleasure" she answered as she walked around him, lightly touching his tensed muscles.

"Well, only if you like activities which include candles, handcuffs, hot chocolate, whipped cream…" her words trailed down his eager body like a hot wave of pleasure.

He took a shaky breath which brought his senses back. As he met Dante's curious gaze, his cheeks flushed a deep red color and he had to look away.

Zhalia looked at Amy with a naughty smile and lightly shook her head.

"You're such a tease" she said through laughter. Amy chuckled and leaned to Lok's ear once more.

"Decide until we get to the headquarters" she whispered and walked away with a naughty grin.

Zhalia hurried after her and soon they were walking together.

"If you keep smiling like that, people will start to wonder what you did this evening" she said with a smile as well.

"Nothing… Yet!" the younger girl answered with a smug smile as they walked through the airport.

Lok and Dante walked side by side after them, not talking at all.

"Do I want to know?" Dante finally broke the silence. Lok was surprised a bit, but soon he only shrugged.

"I don't know… No, not really…" he said with one of his sheepish smiles. His mentor laughed at his confusion.

"Alright then. Just be careful" he said in a fatherly way.

"I'm always careful" his young teammate answered with a smile.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not talking about that now. You're old enough to know such things. What I want to tell you is that you should be careful with Amy. You know, she's a vampire" Dante made it clear.

Lok nodded his head, knowing that his mentor had an open dislike towards the creatures of the nigh.

"I know that. And I always keep it in mind" he added with a smile.

Dante nodded with a smile, knowing that Lok is a smart boy, despite his clumsiness and hyper nature.

The four of them were soon in front of the big and glamorous building which was the Headquarter of the Huntik Foundation. They went in through the secret passage and in a few minutes they were in Metz's office.

The leader of the Foundation was as usually sitting behind his desk and doing some paperwork. He didn't even notice the team until Dante spoke.

"Why don't you leave that to your fav vampire?" he asked with a smile. Metz's head snapped up as he was surprised by the voice.

"Oh, you're already here!" he said with a smile and motioned with his hand for them to come inside.

"And now, talk. What happened to you guys?" he added when they all got comfortable.

Dante and Zhalia were the first to tell him about their mission. Of course, Dante didn't say anything about his near-death experience. He thought that Metz still didn't recover completely from the curse, so he didn't want to upset him.

"I'm sorry you guys had to go for nothing" Metz apologized.

"It's alright. At least we succeeded to… see stuff" Dante said and looked at Zhalia in a flirty way. She only smiled at him and shook her head.

_'I knew he wouldn't look away'_ she thought to herself.

"Did you two have some action?" Lok asked with a little smirk.

"No" Zhalia answered quickly and shortly.

"No, unfortunately not" Dante said with a little regret, but something flashed in his amber eyes.

He looked at Zhalia with a seductive look and she felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"What about you Lok? How was in the camp?" Metz turned to the blond boy.

Lok started to talk about everything that happened in the camp; that they were split into teams, then how they went one by one, how they had to survive in the nature, who did they meet, what kind of training did they go through and many more.

"All in one, it was a great experience!" he finally said with a big smile.

Now Metz looked at Amy, who just reached for the doorknob to go out.

"How about you Amy?" he asked and the mentioned girl jumped a bit.

"Me?" she asked with an apologizing face.

"Nothing special. I was there, I spent some time with Alex there and then I came back" she explained shortly.

Dante looked at her with a thankful glance, thanking her she didn't mention anything about his accident.

"Good. You all may go now. You have a week to rest and give a written report. I won't give you any missions during that time so you all could have a good rest" Metz promised with a smile.

The team thanked him and started to go away.

"And now home" Dante said wrapping his arm around Zhalia's waist.

"Isn't it a bit late to go home now?" Metz asked from behind him.

"Stay in the HQ. You all have rooms here" he added. They all agreed with it and soon went their way.

Amy went into her room, leaving Lok thinking in the hall.

_'I suppose the offer is still on'_ he thought with a smile and went after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Zhalia was walking to her room, Dante gently caught her wrist to stop her.

"Zhaal, may I ask you a favor?" he smiled at her.

"Of course. What is it?" she asked casually.

"You will see" he answered with a flirty voice and tugged her with himself in his room's direction.

When they got into his room, Dante walked over to his bed and showed Zhalia to come over as well. She blushed at the idea what Dante could ask from her, but she obeyed.

As soon as she sat down beside him, he pulled her tight against his body. All the uncomfortable and nervous feeling left her mind as his warmth brushed over her skin like a warm layer of silk and her own body warmed up with a sweet excitement and anticipation. He leaned close to her, brushed his lips against her neck until he reached her ear.

"And now, the favor I wanted to ask for" he said with a smooth voice, his breath sending a pleasant shiver

down Zhalia's spine.

* * *

In the same moment, Amy stepped out of her room only to bump into Lok.

"Oh, hey" she said a bit surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she added after she fought off her confusion.

"Can't you remember anymore?" the boy asked in a provocative way. Amy heard a light Irish accent he always had when he was nervous.

She kinda expected him to blush, mutter a lame excuse and hurry away, but instead of doing so he leaned against the wall beside her and started to play with one of her locks which happened to escape the tail she made on her nape.

He had a casual look with a little seductive smile. Amy suddenly realized that he was no longer the clumsy and shy boy who she used to protect in school and to whom she always tried to set up a date.

No, that boy belonged to the past. In front of her was a self-confident, charming, seductive man who was noticed by every girl in the school and on the streets.

She had to admit it, the ugly little duckling became the breath-taking swan.

"I do remember now" she purred as Lok's fingers trailed down her neck.

"Good" he nodded as her eyes fluttered close after he started to caress her collarbone.

"Where did you want to go?" he asked and took his hands off of Amy, letting her come back to her senses.

"I was heading to Dante to ask something. Wanna come with me?" she asked in a casual way, like his light fingertips didn't make her skin prickle just a moment ago.

"Sure, why not?" Lok nodded his head, wearing a cute and innocent smile.

Amy smiled back at him and nodded him to follow.

As they reached Dante's room, Amy reached to knock on the door, but suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Lok asked with surprise in his voice, not knowing why his friend froze in one place.

"Shh, I heard something. Listen up" she said and stepped closer to the door.

Lok presses his body against hers so he could get closer to the door too, and now he could hear exactly what Amy heard before.

"Oh yes! That's right! Oh, that's so good" they heard Dante moan.

"Shush, someone will hear us!" was the whispered answer from a female voice.

"Wow!" Lok's mouth fell open.

"He already dumped Zhalia?" he added with a frown.

"It can't be…" Amy said silently as she found the female voice kinda familiar.

"Don't worry, no-one is around. And besides, it's none of their business" Dante answered.

"Can you do it harder?" he added silently.

"U-huh" was the short answer from the female. After a moment they heard Dante moan a little louder.

"Obviously she can do it harder" Lok commented and made Amy giggle.

"Slow down Zhaal, there is no need to rush" Dante complained a bit.

"Zhalia? He's doing Zhalia?" Lok blinked at the truth he just found out.

"Of course Zhalia! Who else?" the girl in front of him rolled her eyes.

_'She finally gave in?'_ she asked herself with some disbelief.

"Hmmm… Right there! This is pure Heaven!" Dante muttered with a light sigh.

"You're rushing again…" he reminded her with a gentle voice.

"But my thighs hurt already" Zhalia complained.

"Well I told you not to kneel above me but to sit down" Dante said with a husky voice.

"But I'm too heavy! And it won't be as good to you" she panted a bit with exhaustion.

"You're not heavy at all. Just sit down and I'll tell you if it's good or not" he answered with an assuring voice.

The two in front of the door heard that he stopped moaning for a moment. Then, he sighed with pleasure.

"Please go on" he begged Zhalia to continue. She went on with whatever she was doing to him and he growled a bit with pleasure.

"Am I heavy? My full weight is on you now…" she said it really silently, obviously not wanting to get caught by anyone.

"I love to feel your full weight on me" Dante actually succeeded to say without moaning.

Zhalia laughed softly and went on.

"When you're done_-oh!-_I'll be on top and I'll_-oh that's great-_I'll do the same for you" Dante said through his moans.

Lok and Amy were leaning the door and in one clumsy moment Lok opened it and they both fell into the room.

Amy muttered a few curses on Finnish because Lok landed right on her back, and he wasn't easy for her to keep them both up.

When they glanced up on the bed, their mouths opened with shock.

Dante was lying on it on his stomach while Zhalia was sitting on the lower part of his back and massaging his shoulders. She blushed shortly, but then attacked the teens verbally.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a sharp voice and obvious anger on her face. Without thinking about it, Lok opened his mouth to answer.

"Um, Amy wanted to ask Dante something, but when we got in front of the door we heard something and we thought you're having sex!" he answered quickly.

Both Dante and Zhalia blushed deeply at the accusation.

Amy growled a bit and smacked Lok between the ribs.

"Ignore him… He hit his head as we fell down" she smiled nervously. Dante groaned a bit and shook his head.

"So, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I wanted to ask if it's ok to stay here for a few more days. I don't feel like going back to the dorm" Amy answered while standing up and helping up Lok as well.

"Sure. You can stay as long as Metz is willing to stand the two of you here" he answered with a little smile.

Metz was a really patient man, but even he couldn't keep up with both teens at once for a very long time.

"Ok, thanks" she quickly said and pushed Lok out of the room, slamming the door.

Dante shook his head a bit and with a light move rolled Zhalia on the bed.

"And now, my turn" he grinned while gently caressing her bare shoulder.

She gasped and her eyes fluttered close. Suddenly the door opened again and Amy peeked in.

"And remember: play safe!"

"Get out!" Zhalia hissed and threw a pillow at her.

With a little scream Amy shut the door before the pillow hi her. She took Lok by the hand and tugged him with herself towards her room.

As they entered it and locked the door, Lok pushed Amy against the door and looked deep into her eyes.

"So, what kind of slave do you want?" he asked with a smug little smile playing on his lips.

Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow like she didn't know what is he talking about.

"I don't know… What kind of slave would you like to be?" she asked in a cheeky way and a little grin.

"Just to mention, if you won't listen to me and obey my orders, I'll be forced to use the cuffs and chain you against my bed" she added and started to laugh when he made a confused face.

"Cuffs? Again?" he asked in a worried way.

Amy raised an eyebrow again as if asking what is he talking about, but suddenly it hit her.

"Oh, that!" she giggled at the memory.

**_Xxx Flashback_**

Last Halloween party Amy dressed as a vampire (which wasn't really hard, considering she was a real one) and Lok dressed as a cowboy.

They went to a college party where they had fun, and Lok picked up a girl who seemed very eager to use the handcuffs on her side (she was dressed as a police officer).

Amy did notice when he disappeared with the girl, but she didn't pay much attention as she was accustomed to Lok disappearing with cute girls.

One hour later she saw the girl come downstairs with a huge smile.

_'Someone got lucky'_ Amy thought with a little smile and soon shrugged it away and went on partying.

After thirty minutes or so, she got a weird message from Lok to her phone which said:

_'I really hope that you have a hairpin with yourself and that you know how to use it. I'm in the bedroom upstairs…'_

She giggled at the thought of what could have happened, but she decided to help him.

She didn't have a hairpin so she easily and unnoticed picked one out of a girl's hair when she was passing her by.

She run upstairs and found the room Lok was in.

On her great surprise, he was covered with a blanket and cuffed to the bedpost.

"Hey" he smiled a bit at her.

Amy couldn't bare the sight without laughing hard at him.

Soon he explained what happened: that he had fun with the girl and that when she dressed up, she cuffed him to the bed and left.

His friend easily picked the handcuff and let him go.

"And now dress up, cowboy" she said with a smirk and went out laughing, waiting for him outside.

**_Xxx Flashback end_**

"Alright, no cuffs" she giggled a bit.

"Thanks" Lok answered and kissed her cheek.

He looked at her for a few more moments, deciding what to do. His lips were near hers, but it just didn't seem to be right.

"You know, you're very yummy and very, very tempting…" she said softly as she brushed her fingers down his cheek.

_'But this is so wrong. He is my friend, not one of my boy-toys'_ she thought.

"But it is wrong" Lok said the words which she thought and placed a kiss on her cheek before hugging her.

"Tell me about it" Amy started to laugh.

Without any warning Lok picked her up, carried to the bed and threw her on it. After that he jumped up beside her, hugged her close and turned on the TV.

"Oh look, the Looney Toons!" Amy cheered and poked him.

Soon every dirty or naughty thought left her and she simply enjoyed to watch the cartoon with her friend.

TBC...

* * *

**Here you go, the first chapter :D The more reviews I get, the faster I'll give you the next chapter ;)**


	2. A casual day off

**No seen/read for a longer time, huh? Sorry for the long pause my darlings, but I had some stuff going on :) I have a new story (with another theme) but it had to be stopped for a really bad reason... That reason really made me sad and caused a new block, but it disappeared today! :D Thank you all for your support and waiting ^^ So, enjoy the new chapter :D**

* * *

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this; all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…" Zhalia sang while slowly dressing up.

She woke up an hour ago but got out of the bed only a few minutes ago. When she woke up she realized that she was in Dante's bed, in his arms. Instead of getting up right away she stood in the bed and cuddled close to Dante, simply enjoying his presence.

Now she was singing and dressing slowly up, feeling completely rested after a good long sleep without worrying about anything. Dante slowly opened his eyes, waking up as he heard someone singing. As he rolled over to his side his gaze fell on Zhalia, singing and pulling on her sneakers.

"You're in a pretty good mood today" he commented with a smile. Zhalia looked at him and smiled back.

"After that cuddling, who wouldn't?" she asked and easily jumped beside him, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're in a good mood as well" she noticed when Dante started to play with her hair.

"I'm always in a good mood when you're around me" he said in a flirty way.

Zhalia smiled at this lightly. No matter that he already had her heart and that he knew she loved him, Dante still flirted with her every day.

_'A real man wins his love's heart every day'_ Amy's words echoed through his mind.

"You're such a flirt" Zhalia said with a smile.

"I know" he winked at her and made a chuckle.

"So, what is your plan for today?" she asked with some curiosity. Whenever they had a few days out, Dante always made sure to have a few plans for them.

"To stay in bed" Dante said lazily and stretched over the whole bed.

Zhalia blinked at him in disbelief, wondering if he really wanted to stay in bed or if he was just messing around with her. When he saw her expression, he couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Liar" Zhalia said and jumped at him. She straddled him in less than a second, sitting in his lap and holding him down by the shoulders.

"Now, tell me the real plan" she said and rubbed her body against his. Dante took a deep breath and pulled her closer, placing his hands low on her back.

"There was something in my mind…" he started as his hands slid even lower, cupping her ass. Zhalia jumped lightly with surprise, but soon she got used to his hands on her and she shifted a bit in a teasing way.

"Tell me" she said and nuzzled at his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

"It was just a simple little plan, but I think I'll pass it. I have a better one instead. A much more delicious than that" he answered and without warning rolled over with her, being on top now.

"Playing dirty, aren't we?" she asked with a smug smile and rolled him over.

The moment she did it she regretted it, but it was too late. The bed was big, but not as big as she thought and they landed on the floor. Dante fell on the floor onto his back, while Zhalia ended up on top of him.

"Sorry" she said and wanted to get up, but Dante pushed her under himself.

"No problem. You're just gonna pay for it now" he said with a smug smile and leaned down to her neck.

Before Zhalia could free herself from underneath him, he started to play kisses all over her neck and collar-bone, making her stay still. He looked up at her to see what she think about this plan and when he saw that her eyes were closed from the delight, he leaned to her lips to steal a kiss. Gently he placed his lips over hers and moved them in a slow pace, making her respond in the same way. Meanwhile, his hands were restless; they were moving all over her body, exploring and caressing gently at the same time. Carefully he started to nibble on her lower lip, trying to get Zhalia to open her mouth and let his tongue in.

Of course, Zhalia knew what is Dante trying to do, but she preferred to make him work harder to get what he wanted. After all, she wasn't the kind of woman that gave in right away. When his hands started to slide under her shirt she stopped him and pulled him into a hug, burying her face into the crock of his neck. In a teasing way she mover her hips apart from the floor and grinded them against Dante's, getting a little growl as reward.

She liked when she succeeded to make him growl, so she licked a light path down his neck and started to nibble at his neck, enjoying the soft moan she wrenched from him. Dante slid his hands down her body and without much trying, spread her legs, getting between them. His erection was already there and he rubbed against her jeans, making her feel his need.

"You're driving me crazy" he growled into her ear and gently bit the skin under her ear, making her moan and whimper against his hard and tensed body.

_'Please don't stop now'_ Dante thought as he tried to pull her jeans off.

Zhalia felt his hands messing around with her jeans, so she pulled him off of her with a little evil smile. He was lying on the floor on his back waiting to see what will happen next. He was really hoping that she will straddle him again, but somehow it was doubtful.

Zhalia crawled to him, kissed him and the sat up.

"Go and take a shower and dress up. I'll make some coffee till then and when I come back we can plan something together for today. If you want to" she said and soon she was out in the hall.

Dante looked after her with longing in his eyes, and sighed a bit.

_'She loves to torture me'_ he thought and shook his head a bit. Then he suddenly remembered what Amy told him once. _'The longer and harder the hunt, the sweeter the reward'_

He wondered for a moment that the girl sometimes really had her wise moments. He shook his head with a little smile and went to the bathroom to take a shower, like Zhalia told him to do.

* * *

When Dante dressed up and came out of the bathroom Zhalia stepped into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Dante and got comfortable on the bed, which was already fixed. Dante sat down beside her and gave her a curious glance.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he finally asked when the curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Am I not allowed to?" she asked and sipped her coffee.

"Of course you are, but you're having a mischievous grin which makes me worry a bit" he answered and laughed a bit when Zhalia glanced at him with knowing eyes.

"Well…" she said with a little shrug.

"I finally got back my bank account and realized I have only a few clothes to wear. So, I was wondering… Would you go with me to shopping?" she asked and widened her eyes a bit to look cuter.

Dante opened his mouth to protest and find something for excuse, but when he saw her big, round chocolate eyes, he couldn't make himself to say no. He sighed a bit with a little smile.

"Alright, I'll do it" he nodded, accepting that there is no escape from this.

"I knew you will say yes" Zhalia grinned at him, knowing she can make him do whatever she wanted.

Amy once told her that she can and that she should use her female charm, which Zhalia decided to do this time. She placed a kiss on his cheek and sat bock, drinking her coffee.

Dante smiled at her with happiness, knowing this probably means a lot to her. Right now he remembered that this wasn't the first time he gave in to her plea. Whenever she asked him a favor, or to do something or to go with her somewhere, he always gave in and did so.

And the most interesting part is that he never questioned her. A smile curved his lips as he realized that this fact didn't have anything with her being a psychical seeker. No, he did everything she wanted because she did the same for him, because he loved her and the most important thing, because he trusted her the most.

_'If anyone would tell me a year ago that I will jump around like a little puppy to fulfill a woman's every wish, I'd tell him he's crazy'_ he acknowledged with amusement.

Slowly he reached for Zhalias' hand, brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. Zhalia smiled at him and lightly caressed his cheek, her eyes shinning with happiness to know that she has someone who appreciates her as she is.

When they made a plan where will they go and Zhalia made a list of what she needs, they picked up their luggage and left for Dante's house.

There they had a quick breakfast and before anything acme in to ruin their plan, they were on the way to the shopping center.

Dante wasn't the type to hang around and browse clothes. He usually bought what he needed in 10 minutes and was gone back to his business. Zhalia wasn't into shopping for hours and walking from shop to shop either, but she had her taste in clothes and she wouldn't buy anything she disliked. A combination which usually got her stuck in a shop for hours.

As they got inside the building Dante wrapped his arm around Zhalia's waist and looked at her with curiosity.

"Where are we going first?" he asked while looking around.

"Hmm, don't know" she shrugged casually.

"Well, I have an idea. We could go to the underwear part first" Dante grinned a bit.

"Why there first?" Zhalia wondered a bit.

"So you could give me a little preview" he smirked. Zhalia shook her head with a little smile on her lips.

"Dream on" she patted his head and went to find a shop.

"It was worth a try" he said with a shrug and went after her.

They went into the first shop and Zhalia went to find clothes she likes. She browsed for a few minutes and when she was done she went to the changing cabin to try on the things she found.

Dante sat down across the cabin Zhalia was in. She would from time to time come out and ask for his opinion about the thing she was trying on.

"So these five are ok?" she asked and showed him the shirts.

"Yes, but don't you dare to buy that one" he said through laughter and pointed at the turtle-neck shirt.

"But I'll be cold" Zhalia answered in a little stubborn way.

"I'll be there to warm you up" he said in an assuring way. She smiled and nodded at the end.

"You better be there to warm me, otherwise I'll be forced to take your blanket" she smiled and went in to take off the shirt she had on at the moment and take on hers.

Dante remembered that she had a bad habit of stealing his blanket when she was cold and tucking herself into it, leaving him freezing without a cover. It lasted until he made a habit himself, a very sweet one. He was pulling her into his arms and keeping them both warm and comfortable like that.

Now he had to stand up because his leg started to get numb because of the long sitting. Suddenly a good looking blond approached him.

"Excuse me," she said with a seductive voice and smiled in sexy way "could you maybe help me? I would like to try this shirt on, but I can't without some help"

_'Great… I have to get rid of her before Zhalia comes out'_ Dante thought and swallowed hard.

Zhalia wasn't a jealous person, but she disapproved to know him flirting with others, which was actually completely fine with him. He loved only her and there was no other woman for him, only Zhalia.

"Sorry, but I'm not a salesman" he tried to get rid of the woman, but she didn't seem to get it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw you standing here alone in such a hot way and thought that you are a salesman. How silly of me!" she giggled a bit.

"That's a lame pick-up line" Zhalia said as she stepped beside Dante.

"It's actually pathetic from you that you're trying to get another woman's man. And it's even sad that you have to pretend to be a dumb cheap person to do that. Or are you actually like that?" she asked with a mean smile.

Dante realized that his sweet Zhalia actually had quiet a poisonous tongue when it came to protecting what's hers, and Dante was only hers.

"Beat it girly" she added before the blond could even process what happened.

She frowned a bit and turned around quickly to go away, but as she did her high heel slipped on the tiled floor and she lost balance. To prevent herself from falling she grabbed a rack with clothes but she only managed to pull it on herself. She fell on the floor with the lots of clothes and everyone in the store looked at her.

At the sight Zhalia couldn't keep herself from laughing out loud, neither could Dante keep a chuckle in himself. The blond got up quickly and in less than a second stormed out of store.

"Thanks for rescuing me" Dante thanked his girlfriend with a kiss.

"No problem. Someone has to do that as well" she smiled and went to pay for the clothes.

Their shopping went on without further incidents or problems. In one store Zhalia didn't come out of the cabin for a longer time, so Dante went inside the cabin to see what is going on. When he sneaked inside without anyone seeing him, he noticed Zhalia trying to zip up a dress, but she couldn't reach the zipper. He easily zipped it up and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Thanks" Zhalia answered and before she could say anything else, she found her lips occupied by Dante's.

They made out for some time in there, before she told him with a big smile to get out. He did so, with a huge smile on his lips.

When Zhalia finally had everything she wanted to buy, evening has fallen and the lights were already on. Although Dante thought that he will be bored, he had to admit that he enjoyed this day a lot.

He was holding Zhalia's hand as they were walking home when the wind started to blow harder.

"Hmm, there's a storm coming. We should hurry" he said and Zhalia only nodded

She was carrying more than ten paper bags from the stores, full with clothes and a few shoes.

"Should I help you with those?" Dante asked and pointed at her bags.

"Nope, they're all mine" she shook her head with a smile.

"So? You are mine" he answered as he pulled her closer and kissed her in a possessive way.

Pure manly pleasure ran through his whole body as she obeyed the kiss and answered it, silently agreeing that she is truly his.

Finally she gave him half of the bags she was carrying and placed her arm around him. Dante did the same, pulling her close with a smile.

A moment after they got into Dante's house the storm started to rage outside.

"This was close" Zhalia noticed with relief in her voice.

"Yeah, it was" Dante agreed.

While Zhalia run up to her room to leave her new clothes there, he made a light dinner, fresh salad. He brought the bowl and two forks to the living room and waited for her there, browsing through the TV guide to find a good movie.

"A TV dinner?" Zhalia asked with a big smile and sat down beside him.

"Exactly. What do you want to watch?" he asked after not really finding anything interesting.

"I don't know. Anything, except those damnable soap operas" she frowned a bit at the thought of those things.

"Don't worry, I hate them too" Dante assured her with a smile and turned to a movie.

"The incredible Hulk?" he asked her, still holding the remote in his hand.

"I'm fine with it" Zhalia answered with a smile.

They cuddled up and watched the movie while eating their dinner together. Both enjoyed these rare occasions when they could sit in peace and enjoy each other's company.

When the movie finished, they were both pretty tired and decided to go to bed.

Dante offered Zhalia to sleep in his bed, but she shook her head with a smile and told him that she preferred her bed. He smiled in a naughty way because he knew that she realized what was his plan.

Zhalia kissed him passionately and went to her room.

"Night" Dante said with a sleepy look in his eyes.

_'She really is a master thief. She completely stole my heart'_ he thought and went to his own bedroom.

After a quick shower he dressed into his P.J. pants and went to open his windows. It was a very warm night, despite the storm raging outside. He opened the door slightly to hear if Zhalia called him and he finally went to his bed.

The moment he turned off the lights and closed his eyes, he fell asleep. He was exhausted after the shopping marathon which Zhalia had that day, so it wasn't hard to fall asleep that quickly. The storm was raging outside even more now, lightening smacking more often and thunder audible even louder.

Dante was used to that and it couldn't wake him, but Zhalia was pretty scared.

She was trying to fall asleep so she wouldn't hear the storm anymore, but she couldn't. It was too loud for her even to try to sleep. Suddenly there was another louder thunder which was pretty near the house and the white light filled Zhalia's room.

She screamed a bit at it and hid under the covers.

Dante jumped up at the scream and looked around. When he remembered that Zhalia was sleeping in her won room, he hurried down the hall and into her room.

Quickly he sat down on the edge of her bed and started to caress her through the blanket.

"Hey, it's alright… It's only a little storm…" he was saying in a soothing way, caressing and hugging her.

Bit by bit she slowly calmed down and peeked at him from under the blanket.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" he smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"U-huh… I think so…" she said softly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Dante chuckled a bit, knowing why her cheeks are pink.

"No need to blush my dear. We're all afraid of something" he shrugged slightly.

Zhalia nodded and smiled a bit, but she still felt bad for waking Dante. He was barely keeping his eyes open and he was yawning every few minutes.

"Go back to sleep, you are barely awake" she smiled at him a bit.

"Alright, I will" Dante smiled and suddenly pulled the cover off of her. He slid his hands under her and picked her up in bridal style.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Going to bed. And I can't sleep without my snuggle baby" he smirked a bit and walked to his room.

Zhalia put her hands around his neck with a smile, feeling completely safe like this.

Finally they got to the bed and Dante put her down into his bed, on the other side. He lay down on his side, pulled on the covers and caressed her face a bit when he got comfortable beside her.

"Do you think you will be able to fall asleep and have some rest like this?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"I'll fall asleep sooner or later, don't worry" she answered and put her head on the soft pillow.

It felt soft and warm and smelled like Dante, giving her the feeling of safety, which made her eyes slowly close. Date nodded and turned off the light, laying down and getting comfortable.

When Zhalia saw a new lightening she pulled really close to Dante and nuzzled at his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and did the same, cuddling her close and caressing her back.

"How does this feel?" he asked silently and kissed her lips.

"It's great" she said softly, already half asleep.

He smiled and gently kissed her lips, then trailed his kisses to her neck. She whimpered a bit and tightened her arms around him, gasping when she felt his tongue trail down to her collar-bone and then plant sweet little kisses at her sensitive skin there.

"Dante…" she whispered and he only smiled at it.

He calmed himself before he would get too far and get too excited. Simply he placed a sweet kiss on her lips and calmed. She nuzzled a bit more at his neck and he did the same to her.

They cuddled up again, snuggling and making each other feel safe.

"I love you" Dante whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back and after that they fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter dears :D i hope you liked it ^^ Tell me what you think about it in the reviews ;) xo**


	3. First taste of love

**So hello there my beloved readers! I know this took a long, long, really long time to update once more, but I finally got the time and the inspiration to write the next chapter and finally update it! I hope I'll still see some reviews from some old readers, but I also hope for some new writers and readers as well! It's always nice to read you all here :)**

**I'd like to thank to all my new readers who left me so many nice reviews and made me smile while I was reading them, and I want to thank the old ones as well who were there and simply kept in touch with me while I coldn't fine my muse :D**

**And now back to the chapter: basically, with this chapter the story became M rated and we finally came to the part where Dante and Zhalia decide to do something more than simply cuddle ;) So, read on and enjoy :D**

* * *

Dante slowly opened his eyes and soon closed them with a slight moan, the sunlight shining into his eyes. He turned around to his other side and saw Zhalia sleeping on her back, sprawled on his white pillows, her raven hair a pretty mess around her head and her chocolate eyes closed right now, her raspberry lips slightly open as she was softly breathing, still sleeping and feeling safe.

Dante appreciated the sight in front of himself and a smile spread over his face. He couldn't help himself but notice her chest moving in rhythm with her breathing and he pulled the blanket lower to her waist.

She was sleeping in a sport top and P.J. pants, considering that the night was pretty warm. Dante made a little satisfied hum when he let his eyes fall on her round breasts, the thin top holding them on place. They were round, seemed so soft and warm and he couldn't help himself but reach out a hand, unconsciously doing so. He placed his palm on her breast and slightly caressed it, making Zhalia moan out lightly.

"You like that, don't you?" he smiled and caressed the other one as well, making her shift in the bed slightly.

He knew that if she would catch him doing this to her he would be in a lot of trouble, so he pulled his hand back and lay down beside her, simply enjoying the view of her. But soon he felt the need to touch her again and he pulled really close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his arms and against his chest.

Zhalia sighed softly and nuzzled against his bare chest, her eyes slowly fluttering open and her eyelashes caressing his warm skin. She looked up sleepily at Dante and smiled, her chocolate eyes still a bit cloudy.

"Hello there handsome" she said and kissed his shoulder, bringing her hands up to his chest and caressing him.

"Good morning beautiful" Dante answered in a flirty way, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her hotly. They were kissing for a few minutes before they separated, breathing heavily and trying to catch some air.

"One day Dante…" Zhalia was saying with a huge smile while breathing heavily, "one day you'll kill me with those kisses of yours" she said with a smile.

"And then I'll kiss you back to life" he said cheekily and kissed down her cheek and to her neck. As soon as Dante's lips touched her neck and then her collarbone, Zhalia's cheeks turned bright red and she shook her head lightly.

"Dante, what are you doing?" she asked on a little and silent voice, placing her hands on his shoulders to push him lightly away.

"Nothing Zhaal, just kissing down your warm, soft skin…" he answered, trying to kiss her neck a little bit roughly, wanting to leave some marks.

"Dante, come on, stop that…" Zhalia asked politely and pushed him a bit harder, making him realize it was time to stop.

He stopped right away and lay back beside her, showing her that he won't do it against her will. Zhalia looked at him with her big eyes, cheeks still flushed and breasts squeezed against his chest. She could see the lust in his amber eyes and she knew that he needed all his strength to keep himself from doing anything against her will.

"Sorry…" she said and blushed even more deeply.

Maybe she wasn't so much into being close to a man and she didn't know so much about all the intimate things about them, but she knew that they had needs and their lust was big, and it was obvious on Dante right now.

When she apologized he was surprised, but soon he smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"No, don't be sorry" he smiled and cuddled her. She caressed him and sighed softly, not knowing what to do.

They stayed in bed for some more time, Zhalia lying in Dante's arms and Dante caressing her slightly all over her body, including her back, arms, legs, ass, and hips. It felt nice to both of them, and Zhalia felt her own passion and lust for Dante awake. It was pretty surprising to her, but she decided to simply let go and try something. It was a new feeling, something similar to the feeling when you're feverish.

She was starting to feel hot, her cheeks flushed even more, her heart started to pound against her chest harder and her head felt light and dizzy. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly trailed her fingertips down his hard and perfectly chiseled body, caressing him like this and also exciting him even more. Dante closed his eyes and enjoyed the light fingertips on his skin, breathing deeply and caressing Zhalia's sides and hips, pushing the cotton material of her pants down.

This time, to Dante's surprise and delight, Zhalia didn't make him stop, didn't pull away from him and didn't even tell him off. Instead, she whimpered slightly and moaned when Dante placed his hands on her ass, only her thin panties between his hands and her bare skin.

Lightly and easily Dante pushed her P.J. pants down to her knees and from there Zhalia kicked them to her ankles and then finally kicked them completely down. Her hands were now on his stomach, his muscles clenched and hard like iron, his lips gracing hers and only occasionally going lower to her neck.

"Zhalia…" Dante moaned her name as her hand accidentally slid to his crotch while she was moving against his hands.

She was surprised by the warm and hard feeling under her palm, but she didn't move away from him. She was too curious and Dante was making just such desirable noises that she simply couldn't make herself move away. Dante swallowed hard, his eyes closed and lips on Zhalia's neck, kissing her and slightly biting, leaving little red bite marks there.

'_Is she really giving in? Can it be?_' he thought to himself and smiled, not believing his own senses. Zhalia finally moved her hand against Dante's lap once more, only to hear him moan out her name against her neck, his hot breath making her feel even more dizzy.

'_Should I go on? Or stop? What should I do?_' Zhalia was thinking, at least as much as she could think. Suddenly she remembered Amy's words.

_"If he really loves you and you really love him, there is no need to worry about it. It will happen in time and you both will enjoy it"_

Although she was ready to give in and give herself to Dante, hiss next move made her change her mind in a second. Dante wrapped his strong arms around Zhalia and rolled them over, so she was sitting in his lap with her full wight. She was feeling the hot and hard bulge against her inner thigh and she slightly panicked.

Quickly she moved off of him and sat up beside him, shaking her heard wildly.

"No, Dante, I can't..." she said as she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, covering herself and also hiding from Dante's look.

She blushed deeply and looked away, feeling ashamed, but also as if she betrayed him. Dante looked at her with a surprised look and blinked a few times, trying to realize what just happened. He sat up and looked at her, smiling a bit.

Slowly he crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms into a hug and kissed her head.

"Hey, it's alright" he said and caressed her to help her calm herself.

It was obvious that she was shaken and Dante wanted to calm her, even thou this meant that nothing of the things he planned is going to happen. Zhalia looked at him with big eyes and sighed, starting to feel a bit frustrated. Not because of him, because of herself and her behavior.

"I'm just..." she started to say something, but Dante placed his finger on u lips.

"Shh. I understand it completely and I have already told you, I won't make you do anything you're not ready for" he promised and kissed her softly. Zhalia smiled a bit, feeling better now to hear those words from him.

"May I ask you a favor?" he asked with a big smile on his lips. Zhalia looked at him with a questioning look at first, but then nodded.

"It's nothing bad, I promise" Dante answered when he saw the look she gave him at first.

"Could you please go to the kitchen and make something for breakfast?" he asked politely.

Zhalia was at first surprised at first, but then she smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course" with that she kissed his cheek, got up and walked to her own room to get dressed, pulling the blanket with herself

Dante looked after her with a smile and then shook his head.

_'I'm not sure if I should be thankful for Amy's Zen lessons or kick her ass because of them...'_ he thought to himself and got up, walking away to the bathroom to take a shower.

Zhalia in the meantime took a quick shower in the bathroom at her room, dressed into dark blue training pants and a plain black top on which was a simple white T-shirt and went to the kitchen. She looked around and thought for a moment what could she make. She went to the fridge, took some eggs, bacon, cheese and milk, then closed it and walked over to the counter. She found flour and salt in the cupboard and took some pans and turned on the oven.

All her moves were automatic, but she wasn't thinking about what happened in Dante's bedroom, she was more thinking about what would please Dante when he came down to the kitchen.

Dante was downstairs in around half an hour and even on halfway down he was greeted by some amazing scent of food.

"Guessing by the nice scent, you know how to cook" he said and looked in an amazed way at her when he saw her done with the food and leaning against a chair.

"Of course I do. Which girl does not?" she answered casually.

"Um, Amy..." Dante answered and started to laugh as he remembered her last attempt to cook in his kitchen.

_**Xxx Flashback**_

One night Amy was late from her classes at college and her dorm was already closed down, not letting anyone come in or get out of it. Lok told her to use Hyperstride and jump in through the window, but Amy shook her head and told him she'll stay at Dante. Lok wasn't sure about that, but before he could talk her out of it, she was already running towards their mentor's house.

After running for a short time she reached his house, but it was locked and no light was on.

"I could surprise him!" she cheered and went into the house easily, slipping through the slightly open window of the balcony.

She walked simply over to the kitchen, took everything she needed and started to cook something.

While the thing (calling it a 'thing' because not even Amy knew what it could be) was in the oven, she placed her head on the table and fell asleep. Her meal with time started to smoke and finally it caught fire, but she still went on sleeping.

It was mere luck that Dante came home in time and saw the light.

"What the..." he asked in a confused way, but then he saw the smoke from the kitchen and hissed with frustration. As soon as he run into the house he felt smoke and run into the kitchen, only to see Amy asleep at the table and his oven on fire.

"Amy!" he called out her name and she jumped.

"Dante! Hey, I came in and cooked..." she started and looked at the oven.

"Fuck!" she hissed and jumped away from the table. Dante looked for water and a bucket, while Amy opened the oven door.

"Leave it and move away" Dante said with some panic.

He was the number one seeker in the Foundation, but he never had any job with a ragging fire in his kitchen. He was standing there and tried to figure out what now, when Amy took a bucket and smacked the water into the oven, extinguishing the fire like that.

Dante was standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at her and the oven.

"What?" she asked with a casual look on her face.

"Does this happen often to you?" he asked with a freaked out expression.

"Um... Well... Here and there..." she said on a little shy way.

Dante shook his head and went to clean the oven, while Amy ordered some food for them. After some time they were sitting in the living room, eating pizza.

"So, you usually burn your food" Dante said on a casual voice making Amy blush, which was pretty rare.

"I prefer to say 'flamb' my food..." she said with a chuckle.

"Ah, alright. But you're not allowed to 'flamb' your food in my kitchen. Ever again" he said still casually.

"Ok" Amy agreed with a little nod and the cooking and kitchen burning theme was closed.

_**Xxx Flashback end**_

When Dante told Zhalia this little adventure, she burst out laughing.

"You can't really blame the poor girl! She's a vampire, she doesn't cook!" Zhalia said through laughter while sitting down at the table and joining him in the breakfast.

After eating and having some small talk about missions, titans and some random things, she stood up, collected the dishes from the table and went to wash them, but Dante stopped her.

"You made this wonderful breakfast, let me do the dishes" he said sweetly and kissed her cheek. Zhalia smiled but shook her head.

"No Dante, you sit down and let me finish what I started" she said and went to the sink to do the job.

"You're clumsy enough to drop a plate and cut yourself on it" she added over her shoulder with a little naughty smile.

"I think you missed the person... I'm not Amy" he said with a little chuckle.

Slowly he stood up and went after her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. Zhalia moaned slightly as she felt his hot lips grace her skin and smiled at the nice feeling.

"Leave that..." Dante whispered into her ear and Zhalia dropped the plates into the water filled sink, ans then she placed her hands on Dante's gently.

"And now..." he smirked, let her hands go and leaned down, picking her up bridal style.

"Dante, let me down!" she said while trying to sound threateningly, but when Dante smiled at her she smiled back and pecked his lips shyly.

Dante easily carried her to the living room, laying down on the big sofa and letting her down on himself, so she was lying on top of him, between his knees.

"You evil, evil man" she said with a smile while kissing his lips freely, without any fear or second thoughts.

Dante was surprised at this but he liked it, liked it big time. He placed his hands on her waist and started to caress her, making Zhalia moan while kissing him. She smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on his stomach, caressing and teasing his six-pack and moving her hips slightly against his.

"Damnit Zhalia..." he whispered against her lips with lust, letting his hands trail lower on her body.

_'I really hope she won't stop now... Please don't stop now...'_ he thought with a moan.

Zhalia's thoughts were mostly like clouds now, floating around lightly. She felt herself getting hotter as Dante started to caress her ass once more. Although she was scared of doing anything too serious, like sleep with Dante, she wasn't thinking of it at all right now. She was simply letting her instincts lead her and see where will this pleasurable feeling growing in her lead her in the end. Now without any thinking she trailed her hands lower on him, caressing his pants with a little smirk.

"What will you do now?" she asked on a seducing voice while kissing his jawline and neck. Dante looked at her with lustful eyes, grinding his teeth while she was teasing him.

"I'd like to do many things to you... To make you moan my name and cum as I make you scream with pleasure... But what will you do in return?" he asked on a tick voice and grind his hips against her as well.

"I don't know... What would you like me to do?" she asked and unbuckled his belt, not even thinking about the things he promised to do to her.

Dante moaned loudly and squeezed the soft flesh in his hands. Zhalia pulled out his belt and threw it on the ground with a loud noise.

"Take me to your room" she said with a smirk, sitting up into his lap and grinding her hips against him.

Dante growled a bit and his eyes changed to slightly yellow with lust. Zhalia saw it and smirked even more, rubbing her hand against his inner thighs, teasing him to the edge of his self-control. Dante sat up and wrapped his arms around her standing up and taking her to his bedroom. There he put her on the bed, closed the curtains and threw himself on the bed beside her.

In less than a minute her shirt was on the floor and he was kneading her breasts through her black bra. Zhalia was holding her arms on his shoulders, slightly pushing her nails into his skin as he was biting her neck in a little rough way. Dante bit her neck a bit rougher and made her moan out louder and arch against his body. He used that to fold his arms around her body and unclasp her bra, pulling it off and throwing it on the ground as well.

Before Zhalia could cup her naked breasts and hide them from Dante, he placed his hands on them and started to caress them, trying to avoid her nipples for now. She moaned softly and dropped her hands to the front of his pants, feeling the big and hard bulge which appeared there.

Dante sighed with frustration but with a bit of relief as well, feeling that she was finally responding to his touches and tries to make her completely his. Zhalia blushed but smiled as she started to rub her palm against his hard crotch, feeling his cock twitch against her palm.

At this, Dante moaned and started to kiss her breasts softly, nipping at one nipple with his teeth, while teasing the other with his thumb. As she felt that, Zhalia twitch underneath him and took a sharp breath feeling as if she's been thunderstruck, but in a really pleasurable way.

"Dante..." she moaned his name, running her hands through his hair and pulling him lower towards her breasts, wanting to feel that amazing feeling once more.

"Oh, you like this?" he asked as a whisper, although he knew the answer.

Gently he licked her nipple and then took it between his lips, sucking it into his mouth and started licking and sucking it, while his hands slid to her jeans and swiftly unbuttoned them.

He looked up at Zhalia to see if she was changing her mind about this, but the sight he saw ensured him she was enjoying his every touch. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted in a delicious way. With a satisfied smirk he let go of her nipple with a soft 'pop' and lowered himself on her body.

Zhalia felt extremely hot at this moment and she felt the wetness in her panties, but all she thought about was Dante and the delicious kisses he was planting on her body.

She unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, letting Dante pull them off completely.

"Zhaal..." he called out her name softly, making her look at him with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked on an unsure voice.

"Shut up and do it" she ordered him and closed her eyes again, waiting with a big blush on her face.

Dante nodded with a little smirk and pulled down her panties, kissing her inner thighs while doing so. She spread her legs for him and placed her hands on his shoulders, biting her lower lip from nervousness.

Now Dante realized how tensed she was, so he started to kiss her more intensively, going higher with his lips towards her sweet spot. His chocolate eyed beauty whimpered underneath him and pulled him closer, wanting to feel him and the possibly sweet feeling she heard of so many times before. Dante was at this point laying between her legs with his face right where he wanted it to be.

Slowly he reached up with his hands, leaning on his strong and muscular forearms, and gently touched her moistened sex, making her moan sweetly. He smiled at the encouraging sound and moved a bit closer to her with his ready and wet lips. With his fingers he gently parted her pussy lips and brought his lips to them, slowly probing her and waiting for her reaction.

He let his tongue out and first gave a few gentle licks to her pussy lips, then he circled it around her clit and then licked her pussy lips once more. This made an electrical shock wash through Zhalia's body and make her jump a bit, but what Dante did to her felt amazing.

Dante felt her jump and stopped right away, looking up at her in a questioning way.

"Zhalia?" he mouthed her name and looked at her in a curious way, not wanting to do anything against her will.

When he stopped licking her in that delicious way, Zhalia sighed with some desperation and looked at him, eyes filled with lust.

"That feels... Great..." she admitted with a shy smile and whimpered once again.

"Do it again" she asked him with closed eyes.

Dante smirked in a victorious way and let his head down, pushing his tongue deeper into her, past her small lips and right into the middle of her heath, making her moan out with pleasure right away. He held her hips in one place while licking her in every possible way, angle and depth, feeling her walls getting tighter around his tongue as she was rushing towards her climax.

Zhalia let her hands down on his hair and pulled him closer to herself, holding his hair tight in her hands, her eyes closed and her lips parted, loud moans leaving them and filling the room with loud moans of pleasure. She never felt something like this and although it was new to her, nothing felt this great in her entire life.

Suddenly and without any warning, Dante buried his tongue as deep as he could into her heath, sending her over the edge and making her orgasm all over his tongue and lips.

Zhalia felt a huge wave crash over her and she screamed out Dante's name from the bottom of her lungs, grabbing his hair in a rougher manner than till now. She was shivering under him while he was slowing the laps of his tongue until he finally came to a stop and sat up.

He was looking over his beautiful girlfriend. Her chest was moving up and down as she was taking deep breaths while calming from her heavy orgasm, her whole body trembling and her legs still spread, showing him perfectly how wet she was now.

Not waiting for her to recover, Dante leaned over her and started to kiss her neck sweetly. Zhalia reacted with a sweet little smile and wrapped her arms around his body, nuzzling him while calming her heartbeat.

She let her hands slip to Dante's pants and started to unzip them, but then a loud buzzing sound came from somewhere in the room.

She looked at Dante who sighed in a desperate way.

"Really? I mean, really?" he asked and looked at the little nightstand beside his bed.

His phone was vibrating and the name 'Guggenheim' was on the lighted screen. Dante reached for it and wanted to throw it away somewhere in the room, but Zhalia stopped him.

"Answer it Dante... Maybe it's important..." she said with a little sight.

Dante only nodded and answered his phone. After a shorter talk he let it down and shook his head slightly while looking at Zhalia.

"What happened?" she asked in a worried way. Dante smiled at her in an assuring way and caressed her face.

"Everything is fine, but they need me in the HQ as soon as possible... I should be there in a few minutes..." he said in a grumpy way. Zhalia smiled at him and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Then go. I won't go anywhere" she assured him and sprawled over the bed in a lazy and satisfied way. Dante got up, fixed his clothes and leaned down to her ear.

"We'll continue when I got home, my dear" he promised and kissed her deeply.

Zhalia moaned softly and nodded her head with a big blush on her cheeks.

Dante left with a disappointed feeling, but he was happy that they finally did the next step and felt great about making Zhalia enjoy herself with him in the bedroom, having her cum right away at their first time. He headed quickly towards the HQ, wanting to return to his house as soon as possible.

Zhalia in the meanwhile covered up with the blankets and relaxed, letting her heartbeat calm down from the unexpected but extremely pleasurable experience. She closed her eyes with a smile, still coming down from her orgasmic heights and waited for her dear Dante to return.

* * *

**That's it for now people ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Let me know about it in some reviews :D**


End file.
